


Sick For Christmas

by EmetoOmo



Series: McHanzo College AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Whump, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: It’s midterms before holiday break, and Hanzo is looking forward more to the tests than the break itself. He can’t help but to groan when the class clown, Jesse McCree, makes his way in, only to realize soon that the man is sick.





	Sick For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: College AU. Hanzo is known for being a diligent student, always paying attention, showing an almost strange amount of respect for his teachers, handing his work in days before it’s due and general being the ideal little shit. Jesse is the complete opposite; he barely knows when his classes are, let alone what work is due that day, tends to get bored easily, throw things around, talk to other students and start conversations the whole class ends up getting involved in, with the exception of a certain salty person. Everything’s good and well, they both barely acknowledge each other’s existence until one day Hanzo notices that Jesse is deadass asleep. Like face pressed against his desk, drooling from his mouth asleep. Being the lowkey nosy fuck he is, he shakes him awake with the intention of telling him to pay attention, followed by looking a little closer and taking note of his pale pallor, the rather harsh red flush of his cheeks, alongside the hand gently laid across his his stomach. Saying nothing, he huffs and resumes his initial position until Jesse excuses himself and quickly leaves without waiting for an answer, after which he frowns and trails behind him.
> 
> Warning: graphic descriptions of vomiting ahead.

The holiday season was upon them, and that meant one thing: midterms. It was interesting the effect it seemed to have on the whole of the student body. The campus commons were abandoned in favor of the libraries. Entire computer labs overbooked days ahead of time. Even the guys who could be seen hacky sacking out underneath the clock tower whether rain, snow, or shine were absent.

Hanzo’s demeanor, however, hadn’t changed at all. Granted, ask anyone around, and they’d tell you that the elder Shimada didn’t seem to  _have_  a demeanor…unless stoic really counted. Aside from the occasional glare tossed here and there, reserved for one of two people, people often pondered if he felt anything at all.

“The guy’s a walking computer, honest. I bet the only thing you’d find him sucking in a wet dream is the fun straight the fuck out of it.” He’d overheard a tall, sandy blonde guy who sat behind him usually in biochem. Hanzo hadn’t said a word as he passed, pretending not to hear him. Why should he? College was more than just their first taste of freedom. It was knowledge… _expensive knowledge_ …that they were paying other people to teach them. Why squander it.

Not that, well, he really needed to worry about money. He had full rides across the board, unlike his younger brother who hadn’t wanted to be there to begin with. Genji skated by on their alumni connections and Yukaza money…

It was the last class for the week, and while everyone else was antsy to get out and experience their holiday break, Hanzo felt bittersweet. As much as he hated his peers…he lived for the structure and discipline of school. Unlike  _some…_

The tell-tale vision of a cowboy hat through the sliver window on the thick wooden door made Hanzo slide down in his seat a little more, silently praying that the cowboy would at least be on his best behavior for the midterm.

Jesse McCree was anything but disciplined or aware of any sort of structure. Hanzo had to wonder if he was even enrolled at the University, or if he was just auditing random classes or tagging along with one of the others. He tended to wander through to different classes, coming whenever he felt like it, and never really paying attention while he was there. Always last to arrive and first to leave. Loud, obnoxious, and always laughing about something…He was charming and charismatic enough that the professors tended to get side tracked by his antics, laughing along or even joining in…

Today, however, the cowboy simply nodded to the cheers of his name, and came to plop down at his desk with a sigh.

 _“Let this midterm go by swiftly.”_  Hanzo quietly begged, thankful as the professor had his TA begin passing out their papers.

—-

There were sounds of frustration and struggle all around Hanzo as he made his way through the test with relative ease, and he understood why. Though he hadn’t needed to, he’d made sure to study his notes and reread the chapters the professor had advised them to, and none of this was within it. Most of the information was from the first month of class.

A soft sound of another sort, however, began to tug at Hanzo’s attention as it made itself known more and more every time it was made. Looking around irritated, his dark eyes fell upon McCree, face down on his desk, his hat covering his head. A small pool of drool had formed beneath the brown rim, making Hanzo scrunch his face in disgust.

Silently, he aimed a quick kick between their desks, making contact with Jesse’s shin and causing him to stir. He had expected him to jump up upset, but Hanzo couldn’t find it in him to care. How was he to concentrate with him practically snoring in his ear? Instead, McCree slowly sat up, rubbing his mouth a little numbly, and idly Hanzo realized the stiff manner of his gloved hand, and the way it made a solid sound when McCree accidentally banged his finger on the edge of the desk as he went to return it to his lap.

 _“Wait…does he…have a false hand?”_ Hanzo pondered quietly before he felt McCree’s eyes, glassy and bloodshot falling upon his face questioningly. The cowboy looked pale except for where he was deeply flushed across his cheeks. That false hand, or arm, or whatever was pressed against his stomach as it gurgled loud enough that Hanzo was surprised it hadn’t caught the attention of everyone.

Watching him a moment longer, McCree just seemed to stare blankly at the empty midterm ahead of him, and Hanzo huffed, returning back to his own.

—-

Just as the elder Shimada was finishing up checking over his answers, the sound of Jesse jumping up with enough force to knock his chair over startled him. McCree uttered a quiet apology and rushed out the door. Hanzo frowned at that, hearing the snickers from those around them.

_“I bet he’s hung over as fuck. Never see that dude sober.”_

_“Probably. Fuckin’ lush really. Does he even take classes?”_

Hanzo let out another huff, and grabbed his backpack, taking his midterm up. He left it on the professor’s desk without a word and headed out into the hall. They were empty for the most part, but he could hear the heavy footfalls of the thick soles of McCree’s boots. Nimble and quick, Hanzo had relatively no issue following while closing their distance.

McCree practically punched the swinging door to the men’s restroom open, trying to choke down the vomit swiftly rising in his throat. His eyes were watering against it, his head throbbing and spinning. His legs were shaking and weak.  _“I’m not going to make it…”_  He silently panicked, just rushing over to the sink as the first wave of vomit forced itself from his lips.

The shallow sink was little match for it, and it slashed back, practically going everywhere. But by then, he was stuck there for the ride, clutching for dear life to either side of the porcelain basin as he loudly retched into it.

The door opened, but he couldn’t hear it. Eyes forced closed with the power of his vomiting, he had no idea he wasn’t alone until he felt a strong hand against the straining muscles of his back through his flannel shirt.

“Breathe when you can.” The voice said softly, a slight accent to it. A brief reprieve let him glance up to see the brainy kid from…whatever that class had been, he wasn’t really sure anymore…standing there behind him.

He didn’t get the chance to ponder it as the next wave of vomiting overtook him, more violent than the first.

Hanzo calmly pulled a black band from his wrist and with his long, thin fingers, combed McCree’s hair back into a small pony tail to keep it out of his face. Returning one hand to his back, he continued rubbing it while his free hand grabbed some paper towels and began wetting them with cool water in a neighboring sink before laying them damp across the back of McCree’s neck.

“W…why?” McCree finally forced out after his stomach was fully emptied, spitting a string of saliva into the sink.

“I wanted to help.” Hanzo said quietly in his soft way.

“You got vomit on ya.” He turned back to the sink, closing his eyes and just trying to breathe through his mouth so he didn’t smell the vomit and get started again.

“It will wash.” He gathered McCree against him, pulling him gently from the ruined sink and over toward the trash can where he used the wet towel on his neck to instead clean his face. “I am Shimada. Hanzo.”

“McCree…” The cowboy said hoarsely. “Jesse.”

“Do you have a dorm I can help you to, McCree?” Hanzo asked softly. “Anyone I can call?”

“I got an El Co in the parking lot,” he said quietly. “S’all I need.”

“El…Co?” Hanzo’s brows scrunched in confusion.

“El Camino.”

Still nothing.

“It’s like…a truck, but better.” McCree said, shivering a little, but amused the smartest kid he knew didn’t seem to know what an El Camino was.

“Come with me. A truck is no place to weather this bug.” He said, slipping an arm around him and grabbing his own backpack to sling over his shoulder once again.

“The nurses are gone for the holiday,” Jesse’s head swam and he found himself leaning into him more.

“They are. As is my roommate. I am taking you to my dorm where I can look after you.” Hanzo insisted.

McCree started to protest, and then sighed, shaking his head. “You’re one strange dude, Hanzo Shimada.”

Hanzo smiled just slightly, a small hint of a curve at the corner of his lips. “I have been called worse.”


End file.
